Abracadabra
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: George reflects on his life. And how his brother and him would flirt with girls.


**FAGE 007**

**Title: Abracadabra**

**Written for: MJ Bush/Razztaztic**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverus**

**Rating: E**

**Summary/Prompt used: **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/FAGE-007/93625/**

* * *

><p>George Weasley was a tired man. He sat in front of his fire place staring into the flames. He had decorated his den after the Gryffindor Common Room, a place where he spent many happy years in his youth. This was his favorite place in his house. He could sit here with his eyes closed and swear he could hear he's twin brother Fred next to him.<p>

A tear rolled down his cheek. He missed his late brother dearly. Even after 20 years, 20 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, since Voldemort was dead, since Fred died. Not a day went by where he did not think of his brother. He still felt like a piece of him, well besides his right ear that is, was missing. Though the pain was dull, it was still there.

He often wondered what his life would be like if his brother was still here. They would be running the store together, their children would be growing up together, and probably even look alike. His wondered how many great pranks they would come up with together. He even thought about being the best man at his brothers wedding.

On the nights he felt most alone, he would come into his den and talk to Fred. it sounded crazy, and maybe it was, but he needed to feel close to his brother again, and that was the best way. He would tell Fred all bout his day, and what was going on in the family. He told him about his son, Fred II, and how he would of loved him. Maybe Fred would have had a son too and name him George. He told his brother about all his nieces and nephews, and how he was sure Teddy Lupin and his niece Victoria were gonna get married. He would ask Fred Questions too, like,

How was Dumbledore?

Was Lupin ready to have the Weasleys has In-Law?

Was Snape with him?

Any great pranks?

He straightened up when he heard the door creek.

"George, love, are you coming to bed?" Came the soft voice of his wife, Angelina.

He turned with a small smile, "of course my love, I couldn't possibly stay the night away from you."

The next day George took his son, Fred, to Weasley Wizardary Wheezes, he was due to Hogwarts soon, so Fred would shop for what he needed, then help out at the store.

Fred almosted looked like his late uncle. He was tall and stocky, freckles were spread across his nose, which was rather long, like his Grandmother Molly, his skin was just two shades darker, and his hair was black.

"Dad," he called into the back, "I'm all done shopping, just letting you know."

"Alright son, if you can give your Uncle Ron a hand, please."

"Sure thing."

Later that night as George sat in is safe haven his son knocked and came in.

He cough awkwardly, "Erm... Dad I had a question."

George waved his son in, "ask me anything."

He sat across from his dad, a small blush across his face, "While I was in the store I saw all those muggle tricks, and I was wondering if you could teach me a few."

George smiled, "do you have a crush on a girl? Does she live near by?"

Fred blush, "no...maybe..."

George let out s half snort/laugh.

"Dad," Fred protested, "don't laugh at me."

"It's not you son." George smiled real big, "it just brings back good memories. When I was a boy, about your age, your Uncle Fred and I..."

* * *

><p>Fred and George Weasley snuck down the stairs at the burrow.<p>

"You see anyone George?"

"All clear Fred."

They made their way down into the kitchen and almost out the back door before a voice startled them.

"Whatcha doing?"

Fred and George jumped around to see Harry Potter

"Oh, Harry…"

"Its just you."

"So what are you two doing?"

"Going to town."

"Why?"

"Oh Harry, someday when you are older you will understand."

They both patted his head and left.

Harry frowned and rubbed his head. He ran up to Ron's room.

"Hey Ron, where is the village at?"

"Down the hill, why?"

"The twins went down there."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Lets follow them. Maybe they will do something bad, and I can finally black mail them."

Harry shrugged, "all right."

Fred and George made it down the hill and into the town.

"See them, George?"

"Nope."

After roaming the town for a few moments they saw their intented targets. By one of the buildings was a group of muggle girls."

"Hello ladies." They approached them, with a wink.

The girls looked over at the twins not very interested in either of them. Only one little voice ran out.

"Hello, I'm Jade." She big brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Fred and this is my brother George." He bent down to her level, "how would you like to see some magic."

Her eyes went wide, "oh I love magic."

Fred took out a handkerchief and put it over his hand, "one..two...three.." he pulled it off and there were a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Pretty flowers for a pretty lady."

The other muggle girls whispered and giggle among themselves.

"Would you like to see some more."

They exclaimed excitedly.

"Would you like to help with the next trick, Jade."

"Oh yes please."

"I'm going to pull a rabbit out of a hat."

"But I don't see a hat?"

"Oh right." He took out a muggle "wand" out and gave it a swish. A black top hat appeared. "Looks inside is there anything in there?'

"I don't see anything."

George waved the "wand" over the hat. "Go on reached inside."

Jade put her hand inside and out came a fluffly white bunny. "Oh wow! Can I keep him?"

"Sure."

A pretty girl with light brown eyes and golden hair approached George. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth. Jade is my sister. Maybe you can come over sometime and show us some more magic."

She bit her lip and Touched George on the arm. "Sure anytime. Can I have your number," he conjured up a pen from thin air and gave it to her.

She wrote her number on the back of his hand. "Call me."

A pretty blonde with green eyes approached Fred. "I love magic. Could you show me some magic tricks sometime?"

"Yeah, I'll love too."

She also wrote on the back of his hand.

"So would you ladies like to go get something to drink with us. Our treat."

The girls all responded with a yes.

As they were walking away, a crash was heard. Out of the corner came Ron and Harry and some trash cans.

"Er...hello..." Said Harry shyly.

"Excuse us."

The twins grabbed the young boys by the elbow and dragged them around the corner.

"What are you two doing here."

"Wait till mom hears that you two were using magic in front of muggles. You're busted."

Fred and George lost their menacing looks and gulped, "now now Ron, there's no need to be hasty."

"Yeah I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"Well..." Ron tapped his finger against his lip, and looked over at Harry.

* * *

><p>"That was the only time your Uncle Ron and Harry got the upper hand on us. But we managed to get our payback the next summer."<p>

"So you're saying its okay to use magic in front of muggles as long as they think its fake?"

George twitched his eyebrow and ran his hand down his face, "seriously, that's what you got from my story. Alright Freddie, you can use magic to impress your crush. Just don't tell your mother."

Fred jumped up in joy, "alright thanks Dad," and ran out the room.

George shook his head is disbelief, "can't believe him, I give him a great story, tell him about my youthful adventures, and all he's looking for is permission."

He chuckled to himself. Well he was young once too. All he thought about were girls and money.

Money.

Its not that he didn't love his parents or the way they grew up. He just wanted money for his parents sake. They were just good loving caring people, that they deserved nice things. His , although scary, deserved beautiful clothes and jewelry.

That was the whole point of the store he and Fred opened up together. For their family.

"I miss ya Fred. Where ever you are, I hope ya giving them hell Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this took so long.<strong>

**I hoped you liked it. Your original was HP Canon, but your prompts were too specific, so I had a bit of trouble. After some emailing I decided to keep the canon with George and Angelina and throw the prompt in as a flash back/story.**

**You can be totally honest about your gift I don't mind. If you want you can even give me a pairing and prompt and I will be happy to write you an additional gift. **


End file.
